


The Favour

by ArwenLalaith



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Inspired by CM Kink Meme, Multi, PWP, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLalaith/pseuds/ArwenLalaith
Summary: JJ confesses to Emily that she's never had an orgasm.  Emily then makes it her mission to remedy the unfortunate situation, with Derek's help...





	The Favour

"Tell me something..." JJ said, slurring a little from the excess of wine. Emily arched one brow in response, awaiting the question. "What's Morgan like in bed? I've always wondered if the rumours are true..."

Emily tossed her head back and crowed with laughter. She was at least as drunk as JJ, if not more so. " _Jayje_!" she scolded, but there was no actual heat behind it.

"What?" She held up her hands in defense. She wasn't the least bit shy about her curiosity, emboldened by the alcohol they'd spent the evening consuming. "You know what they say about him...his cock is  _legendary_."

Emily's grin was entirely too wide. She bit down on her lip to hide her smugness, but it was clear there was at least some truth to the stories.

"You whore," JJ teased, seeing her smile.

Emily laughed, shrugged, not denying it. "Let's just say, his gun isn't the only heat he's packing." She waggled her brows leaving no doubt as to the meaning of her double entendre. "Your turn. What's Will got to offer?"

She rolled her eyes. "Nothing to inspire legends."

"Boo." Emily pouted, disappointed on behalf of her friend's sex life. "You deserve a man with a fucking missile launcher."

JJ snorted with laughter, downing the rest of her glass of wine.

"Does he at least know how to use it?" Emily asked. She'd fucked enough guys to know that size was only half the story (and thankfully, Derek had both).

JJ's cheeks pinked, suddenly embarrassed, even though she was the one who'd started the bawdy conversation. "Can I tell you a secret?" Emily nodded, almost too eagerly. "I've never had an orgasm."

For several moments, Emily was stunned into silence, mouth hanging open slightly. "Ever? Not just with Will?"

JJ shook her head. "Not even once."

"But what about when you masturbate?" Emily pressed. "You can't get off with a vibrator?" She'd also had enough battery-operated boyfriends to know that sometimes being left to your own devices was more satisfying.

"Believe me, I've spent hundreds of dollars trying to find one that works for me," JJ confessed. "Don't look at me like that!" she exclaimed when Emily's continued disbelief became too mortifying.

"Like what?" Emily asked, holding her hands up in a proclamation of her innocence.

"Like I'm a freak of nature..."

"You're not a freak," she soothed, "You just haven't slept with enough chicks... I know the female orgasm is a mystery to a lot of men, but I haven't fucked a chick and  _not_ gotten off at least once."

JJ snorted. "Is that an offer?"

Anything Emily might've said in reply was lost to the sound of a key turning in the lock, signalling Derek's return home from renovating his latest real estate project. "Hello, Ladies," he called out, "Hope you haven't gotten into too much trouble without me."

For a moment, neither woman spoke or moved, eyes locked, the remnants of their provocative conversation hanging thick in the air between them. JJ couldn't help but wonder what might've happened if Derek hadn't chosen that moment to return home...

After a moment of laden silence, JJ watched as a mischievous grin crossed Emily's lips. Then, without saying anything, Emily left the room. JJ listened to a series of hushed murmurs between the couple; she trusted Emily wouldn't tell him what she'd just confessed, but her cheeks flamed red in anticipation of embarrassment nonetheless.

When Emily returned to the room with Derek following behind, JJ stood suddenly, feeling self-conscious of her overly-free drunken tongue. "I should go," she stammered.

" _Stay_ ," Emily insisted, the word laden with something JJ couldn't name, but made a shiver race down her spine nonetheless. She opened her mouth to argue, but before she could get any words out, Emily surged forwards to kiss her.

JJ froze, mind completely abandoning her in that moment as the softest lips she'd ever kissed pressed against hers. There was nothing for it but to turn herself over to the moment and to Emily's tongue parting her lips.

When she pulled away for air, Emily wore a smirk that was entirely too pleased with herself as JJ continued to stand there, stunned, fingertips grazing her kiss-swollen lips absently.

Derek chuckled softly from somewhere behind her, causing JJ to start, only just remembering he was there too. "I think you broke her, Princess..." he teased, his hand landing on JJ's back, one finger teasing her bra clasp.

"Hey," Emily said as if offended, "I'm a good kisser – I just have that effect on people."

"People?" he repeated, brow raised teasingly, "Who are all these people you're kissing?" While they bantered, his hand travelled around her side to cup her breast, his palm warm through the fabric of her shirt.

"What... What are you..." JJ stammered, cheeks bright red. In the past, she'd fantasized about both Emily and Derek – but never together, even though they were a couple. Of course, she'd never admitted that to anyone, least of all them.

"We want to help you," Emily purred, reaching over to tuck a stray lock of hair behind JJ's ear, her touch so soft and tender. She didn't specify what she meant by  _help_ , but she didn't have to, the double meaning coming through clear as day.

Though she couldn't see it, Derek nodded, then his lips were on the back of her neck. JJ's breath caught in her throat at the sudden contact. His lips travelled across her shoulder, his breath warm on her already heated skin and she shivered in spite of it.

"But you..." she stammered when she found her voice again, "You're  _together_..."

"We both love you, Jayje," Emily murmured, her eyes so soft as she stared at her lips before going in for another quick kiss. "We're secure enough in our relationship that we know you'll only bring us closer together. We want to do this for you."

"Just to be clear... ' _This_ ' is..." she trailed off, unsure where they were headed and not wanting to jump to any conclusions in case she was wrong.

Emily smirked again, leaned in until her breath was hot against her ear. "Making you cum..."

She felt the rumble of Derek's laugh as his chest pressed against her back, his hands travelling to her hips, then to the button of her jeans where he paused, giving her a chance to pull away.

"But only if you want this," Emily put words to his unspoken offer.

JJ searched her eyes and found only genuine affection, genuine  _desire_. She knew both of them well enough to know they wouldn't have offered if they didn't truly want to go through with it. She also know there was no one she felt safer with, no one she trusted more. She flicked her tongue out over her lips, then nodded once.

That was all the encouragement Emily needed; she caught her lips in another searing kiss, one hand tangling in her hair, possessive almost.

JJ was overly aware of Derek's hand working the zipper of her jeans, so close to her core and it was almost impossible to focus on just one sensation, her head spinning. Then, his hand was inside her panties, his fingers exploring her folds and she gasped sharply, hips bucking, bumping against Emily's.

Emily laughed into the kiss, pulled away, eyes shining with mischief. "Eager little thing..." she cooed. "He's got talented fingers, doesn't he? If they can't get you there, his cock sure will... Trust me when I say he's everything the legends say and more."

Derek chuckled. "Just wait until she puts her smart little mouth to work," he husked. "She'll blow your mind."

Emily smirked, winked, a sliver of pink tongue peeking out from between her teeth.

JJ gave a shaky laugh. "Oh, I believe it."

Emily raked her eyes over JJ lasciviously. Her eyes locked with JJ's and she licked her lips hungrily. "I think she's wearing too many clothes, wouldn't you agree?" she asked.

"Most definitely," Derek readily agreed. "Would you care to do the honours?"

"With pleasure," Emily purred, slipping her hands under the hem of JJ's tank top, palms exploring the planes of her back, her stomach. JJ whimpered as Emily's hand came up to palm her breast, thumb ghosting her nipple through the lace of her bra.

"Don't tease her, Princess," Derek scolded.

Emily grinned, but obeyed, tugging the shirt over her head, exposing a lacy black bra. Humming her approval, she leaned in to capture a nipple between her teeth.

JJ let out a cry, the rough scrape of Emily's teeth and the lace rushing straight to her core. Derek laughed as wetness flooded her cunt. "Oh, Em, she likes that..." He pulled his fingers from inside her, offering them to Emily. "Want a taste?"

Emily took his proffered fingers into her mouth, sucking JJ's juices off with a satisfied hum. JJ let out a little whimper at the sight. "Jayje, you taste so sweet," Emily cooed.

"You want to eat her out?" Derek asked. JJ could feel his hard-on pressed up against her ass and she just  _knew_ the rumours were true, knew he was turned on by the image of watching his girlfriend eat another woman out...not that she could blame him, her pussy clenching with want.

Emily nodded eagerly. "You want to watch?"

"Oh, Em," he groaned. "You know I do."

Emily tugged JJ's jeans down over her hips, exposing her soaked panties. Emily licked her lips. "You look so good, baby...I can't wait to taste you." She gently guided JJ to the couch, dropping to her knees before her. Arousal darkened eyes locked on JJ's baby blues as Emily spread her legs. Emily bit her lip, a low keening noise bubbling up from deep in her throat as she pushed JJ's panties to the side, exposing her pussy.

"Go for it, baby," Derek commanded, settling into the chair opposite, palming himself through his pants. "Taste her sweet little pussy."

She didn't need to be told twice – the next instant, JJ's hips bucked sharply as Emily's tongue hit her clit. She gasped sharply, "Oh, Em..."

"That's right, girl," Derek encouraged, "Tell her how good it feels." He'd pulled his cock out and was slowly stroking it to the beautiful sight before him. He groaned low in his throat, thumb circling the head of his cock.

"Em..." she panted, moaned. "Please...don't stop." She'd never been one for dirty talk, so she felt shy and awkward trying to put voice to what she wanted, what she felt, but both of them responded so eagerly to her crass words that it made her want to please them.

Emily grinned wickedly up at her from between her legs as she dragged her tongue through her folds. When JJ met her gaze, she almost came right then at the sight of her best friend tongue deep in her pussy, pure desire in her eyes, like JJ was the only thing that existed in the world right then.

Then, Derek was groaning, reminding her that Emily wasn't the only one that wanted her. Her eyes landed on his cock as he stroked it and she could feel her cheeks heat up, suddenly timid. Derek chuckled. "See something you like?" he teased.

The only response she could muster was to swallow thickly over a suddenly dry throat as she imagined his cock deep inside her, making her scream. She absently wondered how Emily ever managed to walk straight when she came home to that cock every night.

She was drawn back to the present moment suddenly as Emily sank her teeth into her inner thigh possessively. With a small yelp, she brought her attention back to Emily who proceeded to lave the teeth marks with her tongue in apology.

"Princess doesn't like to share her toys," Derek remarked with a wink. "And I can see why – I wouldn't want to share either."

Anything she might've said in response was lost as Emily plunged two fingers into her cunt, messily pumping them in and out as she flicked her tongue across her clit. JJ let out a strangled cry, hips bucking sharply against Emily's mouth. Humming appreciatively, she grazed her teeth across JJ's sensitive bundle of nerves until her cries reached a fever pitch, but just before she could fall over the edge, Derek said, "Wait..."

With a pitiful whimper, JJ let out a huffy breath, body going slack as her heart rate returned to normal and her arousal ebbed. She couldn't help but pout a little – she'd been so close and he'd  _ruined_ it.

"What?" Emily asked, brow raised, unamused.

"Why do you get to do it?" he asked childishly. "I want her too."

"She's my best friend..."

"You're my girlfriend," he retorted.

"But I called it," she said with a pout.

A wicked grin spread across his face. "I have a better idea."

Emily mirrored his grin. "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

JJ gasped sharply as Emily tied a scarf over her eyes, effectively blinding her. At that same moment, Derek's mouth was on her nipple, teeth grazing the sensitive bud.

"That's cheating," Emily scolded, lightly shouldering him out of the way so she could nip at her other breast, attacking it with the same fervour as she had her clit. "You said we'd do it  _together_ ," she reminded.

JJ whimpered, moaned, arching her back into their attentive mouths. The belts tying her wrists to the bedposts kept her from moving too far, but she struggled against them anyway. She'd never been tied up before, though that didn't stop her from fantasizing about it (usually in her fantasies, it was Emily tying her up, sometimes even spanking her – she couldn't have said why, but Emily had always struck her as being kinky...no pun intended). Will had always been too timid to restrain her or hit her and she had been too embarrassed to ask.

"Settle down, Love," Emily murmured, "You're not going anywhere." She captured her lips in a smouldering kiss, distracting her as Derek lined himself up and pushed inside her. Emily swallowed her moan as he stretched her to the limits, the burn making her toes curl – she wasn't used to taking anything that big.

"Tell me how good she feels, baby," Emily demanded, breaking the kiss, her hungry gaze never leaving JJ's.

Derek groaned as he withdrew, pushing back in to the hilt. "She's so fucking tight...and she gets wet every time you kiss her."

Emily raised a brow, grinning cockily. "You want me?" she taunted, "You soak your panties thinking about my fingers in your cunt? You touch yourself and wish it was me?"

JJ whimpered, nodded. "Please..." she begged, "More...I need  _more_."

"What do you think?" she asked Derek, grinning wickedly. "Do we give the slut what she wants?"

"She did ask nicely," he said, breathless as he fucked her.

"She did, didn't she?" Emily bit down sharply on JJ's neck, suckling at the flesh as her fingers found her clit, rubbing it furiously. "Is that what you wanted?"

JJ arched her back sharply, unable to form words, whimpering at the dual sensation of both of them together, working to bring her to the peak. It was better than anything she could have possibly imagined in any of her fantasies.

"I think she's gonna cum..." Emily sing-songed. "I want to see how pretty she looks when she does."

"Cum for us, pretty girl," Derek coaxed.

Emily latched herself on to her nipple, all teeth and tongue on the sensitive bud, working her to a frenzy. As JJ's breathing nearly stalled with each of Derek's thrusts, Emily slipped two fingers inside herself, thrusting in time with his thrusts.

"Yeah, baby," he groaned, "You fuck yourself while my cock's inside her – make yourself cum with her."

"I'm so close, baby," she moaned, one hand in her cunt, the other on JJ's clit. "Get her there."

"Em, Emily, oh God,  _Emily_!" JJ chanted with each movement bringing her closer to the edge.

With a primal cry, Derek emptied himself inside her and the spill of his hot seed, along with Emily's skillful fingers, finally brought JJ over the edge for the first time with a breathless scream.

Emily came moments later with a satisfied cry of her own. She offered her fingers to JJ who greedily took them into her mouth, tongue licking up every drop of her juices.

Breathless, she lay back, curling up next to JJ's prostrate form, panting, a smirk crossing her face. "And that's how you make someone cum..."

"I don't see why she said  _your_ name," Derek said with a pout, "I did all the hard work."

Emily smiled, pulled him in for a kiss. "Want to make me cum?" she offered, "I promise to scream your name. Over and over and  _over_."

"You want to fuck while your best friend watches?" Her responding grin was mischievous. "I always want that."

She laughed. "You're such a slut," she teased.

"Only for you," he insisted, then as an afterthought, "And this pretty little thing."

"She does look beautiful like that, doesn't she?" Emily mused, trailing her fingers up and down JJ's sweat-slicked torso. "Think we should keep her tied up like this, so we can do this again?"

"I think Will might get suspicious..."

"Maybe she'll go home and fuck him," Emily husked, "He can see your cum dripping out of her pussy and know she's had a real man inside her, fucking her better than he ever could..."

JJ let out a little whimper, bucked against the restraints with a gasp. The image of taking her husband with Derek's cum still inside her already had her so turned on she could hardly stand it, the urge to touch herself rising.

Emily raised a brow. "I think she's ready for another round. We gave her one and now she's insatiable."

"She went this long without an orgasm, I think she deserves to be greedy."

Emily had to agree. "I'm greedy too...and I'm far from done with her."


End file.
